The present invention relates to wall boardings having a series of parallel wainscoting elements.
Conventional wall panels place big demands on the skill of craftmanship. In addition, the mounting takes a long time resulting in lots of cut off ends and besides leaving behind dust and small bits of material which have to be cleared away.
Panel sheets are also known which can be secured with fastening clips and which are adapted in advance to a particular ceiling height. Such plates are, however, difficult to adapt to varying ceiling heights. Besides, the bordering with such plates continues to be labor-demanding and difficult to perform. The most significant disadvantage with conventional panel sheets is, however, that the finishing around doors and windows is difficult to carry out and awkward to get to go together visibly with the wall surfaces.
Ceiling facing is also known where sheets are fastened in a diamond pattern and where the joints are covered by borders which, if desired, can be undercut along the sides so that they engage over the sheet edges. The mounting of such borders involves, however, painstaking cutting into lengths and, if necessary, carving in addition.
The main object of the present invention is to create boardings for walls where the elements can be made ready in advance and employed at different ceiling heights without labor- and skill-demanding adaptation during mounting. The mounting ought to be simple and the finished boarding ought to have an attractive appearance, independent of the skill of the carpenter, to the person who has carried out the work.
It is also an objective to create boardings which do not leave behind specks of dust after mounting.